


Fingerprints Against Our Skin

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A smidge smutty, Alternate Universe, Brief Tyler/Caroline, Do Not Read For Forwood, F/M, Succubus! Caroline, Voyeurism, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Paris wasn't Caroline's usual haunt, but she's hungry and curious. A run in with the mysterious Klaus Mikaelson is a fascination.





	Fingerprints Against Our Skin

Paris wasn't really her city of choice. Generally, most of Europe was off her list. She knew some of her kind enjoyed what they considered the old world, liked that the puritanical backgrounds left them with breeding grounds to corrupt. The occasional corruption was fun, but also boring.

She preferred Latin America. Parts of Asia. Places where her looks didn't merely blend in with the crowd, where sex wasn't always a taboo subject for back hallways and closed doors.

Paris ended up as an accident, a diverted flight and she'd decided to make the most it. She'd started in Amsterdam, a city that certainty had it shared of sins, and traveled along until she found herself here. And wasn't tonight turning out to be an interesting one.

Vampires weren't a new experience, they weren't even a new flavor on her tongue. But this strange new Hybrid? A little of her allure, a lot of skin, and she was breathing in his arousal and secrets like he was a teenager. Humming against his throat in a dark corner, swaying slowly to the beat while palming his erection, his fingers pawing at her breasts, she could have taken whatever she wanted.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

Her lashes parted as she turned to see who'd interrupted her little snack. Surprise was heady, as she took in what smelled like an older version of the boy pressed against her. A sexier, prettier version. Instinct brushed along her spine, warning her that this man was no easy prey.

"A bit of a snack," Caroline replied with a shrug. She tipped her head to the side, lips curving a hair when another nudge of her palm left the hybrid shuddering, teetering on an orgasm that she could already taste on her tongue. "This one yours?"

He matched her smile. "So he is, aren't you, Tyler?"

It was fascinating, and immensely disappointing, when the boy went rigid in shock. Caroline clicked her tongue, at that bite of fear. "You're not going to ruin my fun, are you?"

Arms folding, shoulder bracing against the doorway, he tilted his head, dimples cutting deeper. "That would be rude, wouldn't it? I've no wish to keep you from eating, love, but it appears Tyler's lips have been a bit loose."

The heartbeat in Tyler's neck turned staccato, but her brows arched when the terror mingled with arousal. Lips pursing, she pushed Tyler's hand off her breast and drummed her fingers against her meals thigh. "Is it his wolf that wants you to hurt him just a little or the man?"

Tyler jerked and she smoothed her fingers down his throat, letting the allure soothe him now that she was losing interest. His muscles smoothed out, and she knew without looking that his eyes had glazed over. It'd wear off in a few moments, and he'd feel a little drunk, but there was a price to pay when you played with demons.

The new, and far more intriguing, man laughed lowly, and she tilted her head. "I've seen you before."

A hint of teeth. "I believe you have."

She stepped away from Tyler, sauntered over without bothering to straighten her neckline. She could see fine in the dark, but she took her time to study his face now that she was closer. Notable lips, pretty bones, and eyes that were older than she was expecting. "Mexico City. Bogota."

A dip of his chin. "Very good. What brings you to my stomping grounds?"

"Serendipity," Caroline said breezily. "My plane was diverted, thought I'd do some exploring. Ran into your intriguing minion. Thought I'd see how he'd taste."

Tyler groaned, and Caroline took that as her cue to leave. As she went to step around the other hybrid, his voice stopped her.

"What will he remember?"

Blinking, she glanced at him to find he was still watching her. Unexpected goosebumps prickled against her skin. "Not much."

"Why not finish him off?"

Caroline pursed her lips. He'd made no move to hold her there, and she wasn't sure he could hold her. Magic was tricky, and she'd yet to find a man she couldn't entrance. Still, she'd taken information from what was his, the scales weren't balanced. "A little bit of fear can be fun, but I dont have the time to make that worth my while with him."

"And when was the last time you ate?"

She laughed, pushing her hair away from her face. "I don't see how that concerns you, unless you're in the desperate need for a fuck. Looking for an easy lay? How disappointing."

Those blue eyes lightened, until they were ringed in yellow, and her breath caught. "I'll forgive your derision, Caroline, because I imagine you've been on the receiving end of many such offers. A bit boring, I imagine, those men who believe any of their orgasms would be enough to satisfy you. But that's not what you need, is it?"

Caroline ran her tongue across her lips, words low. "I didn't tell you my name."

"I have excellent hearing."

She angled her head. "So do I. And I don't believe I've heard yours."

"Klaus." He said with that smile. "I wonder, when was the last time you've hand something unbreakable beneath your hands? Something you can toy with, play with, until even you hunger is sated."

It felt like a spark, as she absorb that tiny part of him. He didn't blink, even though he knew what she was. Though he might know what giving her any part of himself to her meant. What she could do with it. Amused, she reached up and adjusted her breasts, smoothing her skimpy shirt into place. His eyes never left her face.

Fascinating.

"Well, Klaus, interesting as your offer, what would you like in return? Men rarely offer complete control, regardless if they even have it, without strings."

His smile was slow and dangerous, sexy in a way she liked. "Just the chance to return the favor. I like sex, and I won't apologize for wondering what it takes to satisfy a well fed succubus."

"Interested in something that won't break?" She drawled, eyes curious.

"I watched you dance, in Bogota. And thought you beautiful. But it was in Mexico City, with your dark eyes and hungry smile I thought you stunning." Klaus smoothed a strand of her hair back, avoided touching her skin. "Why wouldn't I be interested?"

Caroline stepped back and shrugged. "As you've said, I've gotten many offers over the ages. But I'll consider yours."

His smile shifted into amusement. "Will you?"

She blew him a kiss before spinning on her heels to find different prey. Sauntering away, she could feel the heat of his gaze. She was beyond tempted to accept what he offered, but not until she had a chance to do a little digging.

Perhaps she'd indulge in a tiny dreamscape, see how he handled himself. A small test. Surely he'd expect such a thing? Satisfied, she locked eyes with a human, and smiled.


End file.
